1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl structure of a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some vehicles include a pair of right and left hood ridge members which are respectively provided to right and left side walls of an engine room, and a cowl box which is provided to a rear wall of the engine room and extends in the vehicle width direction to connect the rear end portions of the respective hood ridge members to each other.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 5-69858 discloses a structure of a vehicle body for supplying outside air to the inside of the vehicle compartment. An outside air introducing port is provided to the front end portion of at least one of the hood ridge members. The hood ridge members are connected to both end portions of the cowl box in the vehicle width direction. An air supplying port is provided to the rear wall of the cowl box and communicates with the inside of the vehicle compartment. In this structure, the outside air is introduced from the outside air introducing port into the inside of the hood ridge member, and then is supplied through the inside of the cowl box to the vehicle compartment via the air supplying port.